Typical emergency breathing mask deployment systems (also known as drop out boxes) include a generally rectangular shaped storage container carrying a fluid valve assembly, one or more oronasal breathing masks and means for supporting masks in a stowed condition within container. In a conventional system, the mask deployment system is stowed in an overhead storage container directly over the user. Traditional mask deployment systems are mounted such that a broad side of a container, which houses the mask, is directed toward the cabin space. Upon a sudden loss of pressure, the aforementioned broad side of the container opens automatically and the mask is dropped out of the container and deployed to a user below.
However, the configuration of some aircraft prevents the mounting of a typically sized deployment system. Specifically, traditional vertical drop out boxes cannot always be accommodated due to limitations of overhead panel space, limitations in the space available in the airframe cross section, and considerations of the interior aesthetics of passenger aircraft cabins. Accordingly, there is a need for a method and apparatus that allows for the reliable deployment of a typical breathing mask system that reduces the need for overhead panel space, improves deployment reliability by ejecting the mass versus relying on gravity only, and that better fits the aesthetics of the aircraft cabin.